


keith's puppy chronicles

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Series: puppy au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bratty Sub Shiro, Demeaning Talk kink, Dom Allura, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Edging, F/M, Flogging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Puppy Keith, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Switch Shiro, Top Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: so i got carried away by that one-shot smut fic and now there's a whole au for it and i figured it's probably better to just post cleaned up versions of what i babbled out over discord.1) Keith starting to join Shiro's sub sessions with Allura2) How Keith gets into puppy play





	1. Keith starting to join Shiro's sub sessions with Allura

**Author's Note:**

> lbr i'm only doing it like this bcs i know if i tried to actually write it out i'd get stuck or smthn and i just want to share this now come join me in this au

So after Keith has been in the relationship with Allura and Shiro and has been incorporated into sex and scenes with them he notices that while Shiro does sub, he's only comfortable with Allura and Keith is left to his own devices when they do a scene.

Keith doesn't like not being able to help at first because he'll normally try to approach Shiro, and Shiro will smile and thank him but say that he needs something different from what Keith can do for him. In usual Keith fashion he tries to deal with the feelings on his own until Allura calls him out and the two of them get Keith to bring up his frustrations.

So then they come to the agreement that Shiro could definitely use some more help coming down from scenes so they start to include Keith in the aftercare and he's so happy to be finally helping, curling up in Shiro's lap or by his side while Allura joins in providing a warm body or makes sure he's hydrated and any needed first aid is done.

Eventually Keith gets more and more curious about the scenes they do, notices that sometimes Shiro will only have a bruise or two or Shiro's ass is so tender that he needs to sit or lay down with a pillow underneath it, how after some scenes Shiro just needs a few minutes to an hour and after others he practically holds Keith like a teddy bear and won't even loosen his hold when he falls asleep, and he always always ALWAYS glances at the black chest harness that's set off to the side when he's allowed in after the scene.

Keith is nervous to ask and feels like he's prying, but is spurred on from the disinterest at repeating the previous no communication incident and the desire to be there for his Master even when he isn't Master for Keith in every scene.

He's so worried at being denied, but they open up, Shiro admits that he'd been wanting to bring it up too but had been near terrified because he wasn't sure if Keith would ever want to see him subbing and is over the moon that Keith came to his own decision by his own choice that he wanted to be there.

So Allura and Shiro tell Keith what a lot of their scenes involve, that overall it's spanking or edging or different kinds of play that 'puts' Shiro in his place, and that most of the time it's mild but occasionally it gets very intense, enough so that Shiro talked about being very close and/or having to safeword in the past

They make it firm that if Keith does join he has to safeword too if it becomes too much for him to handle, that's he's just as much a part of the scene even if he never gets directly involved in it until the aftercare.

Keith agrees to it, and they start to have him in Shiro's sub scenes. They start him off in the mild scenes (Keith gets to see what Shiro means by doing 'cock warming' for Allura) and he finally gets to see how Shiro's behavior as Master reflects onto his sub behavior. Shiro is very oriented on seeing what limits can be pushed, how many buttons need to be pressed to get the exact reaction he wants, always trying to figure out what he can take, and Keith learns that the only two differences between Master and sub for Shiro is his own title change and that Allura is Ma'am for Shiro instead.

It takes a while but eventually Keith is brought into one of the more intense scenes after Shiro has a v e r y stress filled week.

Keith goes in nervous and excited because this is him really getting to be there for Shiro, to have a full understanding of him and how he plays.

They plan the scene out, that the two of them will be doing a set of tasks for Allura but depending on how much Shiro decides to disobey or obey will determine his punishment or award, and what either one could entail, and the same is determined for Keith (even though he always obeys, the few times he's been punished is because he tried to put pleasing his owners over his own safety/health)

It's something similar that they've done in the past, and Keith is pretty sure Shiro will only disobey two or three times. Boy is Keith in for a _shock_ when the scene starts and Shiro fights every step of the way, jerks his head away when Allura attempts to reprimand him, growls and talks back and his eyes are bright the whole time as he gets what he wanted, a safe space to disobey with no long lasting repercussions.

Shiro doesn't even complete all the tasks, by the third one Allura makes him sit out facing a wall for the next one, warns him that if he won't listen after sitting out he _will_ be severely punished. Keith immediately wants to go over and comfort the other, but follows Mistress's order to ignore him for right now and focus on the current task.

So it gets to the final task, and Shiro out right refuses to do it, and Allura gives him one last chance with a task he has ALWAYS done with no complaint, giving oral to Allura, Keith, or one of the toys they have. Keith almost feels as if it's a secret phrase they use, a last out for Shiro in case he didn't want the severe punishment that was coming his way, and he notices the wary look Allura gives Shiro, and the trusting look he sends her before he makes his choice.

Shiro turns his back on Allura.

It's as if a flip is switched, Allura taking on a no-nonsense tone as she grabs Shiro by the hair and makes him look at her, frown cold and ordering him to stay still. When he tries to talk back she just pulls the hair strands she's holding taut and tells him he lost his chance, and to stay put while she rewards Keith who has been nothing but perfect and doesn't deserve to have his reward ruined because Shiro couldn't watch his behavior.

Keith is absolutely floored, he knew Shiro could be bratty but had never seen it to this degree, it all throws him off slightly and when Allura checks in with him he doesn't safeword, but he does change his color to yellow and asks for Allura to go slow with his reward, give him some time to mentally prepare. She does, stretches what's normally a reward that's done in twenty-thirty minutes to nearly an hour long, and every time Keith glances over Shiro hasn't so much as twitched since Allura left him alone.

Eventually Keith is rewarded and happily sated, and had nearly forgotten what was going to happen next until Allura asks his color. He changes it back to green, and listens to Allura's instructions. Keith is to go to his dog bed and stay there. He can choose to sleep, turn away, make as much noise as he wanted, and touch himself if he so wishes, but he is not allowed to interfere or else he will be punished. Keith is reminded multiple times that he can safeword at any time and they will stop and end the scene if they need to. They can always pick it up afterwards if he can't handle it and needs to leave. Keith nods, reaffirms his color and goes to his bed. Once he's settled Allura finally walks back over to Shiro, asks for his color (green) and the punishment starts.

Allura reminds him of what he did wrong, and what that means. He is to get into the position she orders him into, and won't be allowed to move unless she says. He will be edged for a time that's an equivalent amount to the number of tasks he failed and he will take whatever else Allura decides needs to be done to remind him of who his dominant is and how he should behave for her. She has both Shiro and Keith state their safewords (gears and bolts and sunflower) then orders Shiro to go lay on his stomach on the table a foot or two in front of Keith's dog bed, knees bent and apart and hands above his head.

Shiro tries to challenge her again, shakes his head and doesn't budge. He yelps as Allura grabs a hold of the back of his chest harness to make him look at her again, and threatens him with making him edge for longer, and if he still wouldn't listen "I'll drag you over there _myself_ if need be, pick your next move wisely." He finally obeys, responding with a shaky "Yes Ma'am" and moving to the table and getting into the position. His hands are cuffed and his knees are kept apart with a spreader bar, and Keith is trying to figure out where the fuck machine Allura brought out has been the whole time he's been living with them, and it's set up and going at a pre-set speed and Keith can only watch as the intensity ramped up.

The machine gets Shiro hard and his dick drooling onto the table, panting and moaning and when he tries to push back onto it Allura smacks him _hard_ and within the first ten minutes he's already red all along his ass and his thighs. The table is at the right height for Keith to peek and see Shiro's face, and he notices that Shiro's eyes are hazy like how he knows his get occasionally, and it strikes him how much Shiro must've needed this. Once Shiro starts to beg more things are brought out that Keith is seeing for the first time, an array of paddles and switches and floggers that Allura far too casually changes between and uses on Shiro. Keith almost doesn't understand why Shiro and Allura had been so worried and careful in leading Keith up to this, and then Allura starts to talk.

"Look at you, so cocky earlier and thinking you could disobey me, and now you're right back where you always wind up. Ass in the air, used by a toy, and getting off on it too. I almost thought about laying a blanket down until you showed me just how disrespectful you were, and it's a good thing I didn't, it would've been ruined with how much you're leaking. It probably won't be long before you're crying too I bet, you always cry when you realized you fucked up."

 _That's_ what they had worried about, the words that Shiro wanted Allura to use made Keith's gut _sink_ , the image of his Master crying making Keith paw nervously at his bed and a chorus of low whines to rise in his throat, but he didn't safeword, this was hard but Keith knew this is what Shiro needed to release his stress and he wasn't going to keep him from doing that. So he kept his eyes locked on Shiro's face, and even if he wasn't looking back Keith knew that after long enough he would acknowledge him, that Master could never resist when his good boy would start speaking. Right?

"I should just leave you here for a while, maybe then it'll set in that this is always how it'll be. When you're with me _I am the one_ in charge, not _you_. If you'd just been a good boy like Keith was, you wouldn't be like this right now. But you choose to be bad, you decided to displease me, and you're setting a bad example for Keith to follow. I want you to answer me, are you a bad boy?" Shiro sobs out a stream of nos, keening when he's hit with a flogger and whining when the dildo fucking him comes to a stop, Allura grabbing at his hair and pulling his head up to look at her. " _Tell the truth or I'll reset your time._ "

No no no no no Master wasn't a bad example for Keith, he would always be good for them! He's chewing on his lips now between the woofs and whines spilling out, anxiety mounting in his chest because he couldn't see Master's face and Keith didn't know if Master knew his good boy was speaking for him just how he liked it.

Shiro whimpered something out, a low mumble that could barely be heard. Allura grabs him by the chin and makes him look at her, eyes icy as she demands he repeat himself. He tries to pull away but cries out as pain blossoms on his inner thigh, shakes as Allura firmly instructs him. "Last chance, give me a clear answer or I'm turning the machine back on to high, taking Keith with me, _and leaving you alone for as long as I feel like._ " " _Yes! Yes Ma'am! Yes yes yes!_ "

Keith goes quiet at that, not sure if he wants clarification on what Master is saying yes to.

"Yes to what? Being left alone or being bad?" "Bad! I'm bad bad _bad_ , I'm a bad boy! I'm bad to you and I'm bad to Keith and I'm _sorry!_ "

Keith can feel himself mouthing _red_ , but he doesn't know if he's working up the nerve to say it or silently begging for Shiro to say it. Allura is too focused on Shiro's face that Keith _still can't see_ and misses his lips.

"Say it again. Louder. Scream it so everyone can hear." " _I'M A BAD BOY! I WON'T EVER BE GOOD I'M SORRY MA'AM I'M SORRY KEITH I'M-_ "

_Master's in distress but I can't help him I can't be his good boy he's not bad he's not bad but I'm not bad and I'll be punished if I move **and then I won't be a good boy** but MasterMasterMaster_

" _ **Sunflower!**_ "

Keith shoved a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as the safeword echoed in the room. Allura immediately stopped, carefully guiding Shiro's head back down before her concerned eyes moved to Keith, mouth opening and likely ready to ask what had happened but Keith's word filter was shot and he started to rapidly sob out each word that came to mind.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I ruined the scene but I couldn't see Shiro's face and he wouldn't respond even though I was speaking for him and-and-and I know it was part of the scene but Shiro's not bad he's not a bad example I won't ever stop being your good boy but-but I couldn't handle it I'm a bad boy _I'm a bad boy_ -"

"No Keith you're _not_ , you used your safeword exactly how you should've, I'm at fault, I should've been keeping an eye on you." Keith furiously shook his head, letting out a hiccup as she kneeled down next to him and pulled him close. "Yes I am, I know I told you that part of the play I do with Shiro is demeaning talk, but being told what happens verses actually experiencing it are two different things. None of us knew how you would handle it, and now we know, I'm sorry it had to happen like this." Keith tried to shake his head again, but a careful hand started to card through his hair, some of the tension melting from his shoulders at the soothing touch. "What do you need right now?"

"Shiro, I need Shiro."

"Okay, it may take a bit but I'll tell him." she leaves his side, and Keith watches as she gently calls out to Shiro who had continued to cry and shiver and was unaware that a safeword had been used. Keith feels another wave of guilt when Shiro finally blinks and the hazy look disappears only to be replaced with a sad and concerned one. It takes a minute or two for Allura to undo the cuffs and remove the spreader bar and set the machine down somewhere else but Keith is hyper-aware when Shiro calls out to him, voice hoarse but _finally_ acknowledging him.

Keith _scrambles_ to stand and climb onto the table, another stream of _I'm sorry I ruined it I couldn't do it_  coming out and he cries when he sees Shiro's red eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks and he can't believe that Shiro is smiling at him despite Keith feeling like he failed to be there for him.

Shiro still wrapped his arms around Keith like he was something precious, shushing him and telling him to listen to what Shiro wanted to say

"I can't properly convey it right now, but I'm _so proud_ that you recognized you weren't comfortable and asked to stop. While we can notice some signs if we're watching, we can't read your mind and know when it gets too overwhelming for you. Don't ever feel like you need to suffer when you're with us. This is why I wanted to start including you, I trusted you to know your limits when I couldn't be aware during this kind of play and I trusted you to see a side of me I haven't shared with anyone else other than Allura. We can talk in specifics later about what triggered you to safeword, but if you and Allura are okay with it I'd like to end the scene and finish myself up so we can all cuddle and relax."

Allura agrees, and Keith meekly nods and quietly asks if he can help Shiro, who of course says yes. Keith already feels better getting the approval, and feels even more better when Shiro comes by his hand, panting out how good Keith's hand felt as Allura pressed kisses to his neck.

When they finally get to talking about what went wrong, Keith is shy to admit that he felt somewhat ignored, that the rules had worked as a kind of paradox given the puppy headspace he goes into, wanting to be good and follow the rules but acting on the instinct of Shiro being in distress and wanting to comfort and help and be good in that regard. He still wants to be there for intense scenes, but asks if maybe the rules could be changed so he doesn't feel stuck. They agree 100% and even suggest that during scenes like that he could be trying to 'convince' Shiro to behave or work as an incentive to obey. That imagery makes his gut warm instead of sink and he agrees to the suggestion.

The next time Shiro gets stressed and needs a scene to get it out, they fix it per what was discussed. The scene goes smoothly and Keith is happy that he's there for Shiro and Shiro is happy Keith is there and Allura is proud of her two subs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the commentary (made by me or others) as i was typing this up in the chat
> 
> I'm fucking invested in this holy shit and idk how much i trust you bc we both have tendencies towards angsty polydins hskdnwkbfd  
> fuck man I'm playing myself I'm getting invested in this too and I'm the one coming up with this  
> That "Right?" is real fuckin' suspicious there friend  
> u were right to be suspicious  
> fucking yeah I was I know you  
> any time Shiro's involved you make him cry either from the fucking or after the fucking  
> that was an unexpected roller coaster holy f u c k  
> I want this whole verse on a tshirt (in regards to the last verse)


	2. How Keith gets into puppy play

This is after they've been in their relationship and they've just started out with sex and Keith is just floored at the fact that two people found him attractive and actually wanted him and of all things wanted to care for him.

So he very often has moments of Keith.exe has stopped working, but kind of starts to think something is wrong with him because he's started to REALLY fantasize about ways he could 'pay them back' and is afraid he's turned on by being cared for by others.

Then he finds out that Allura and Shiro are into all that good kink and have their own dom/sub thing on the side. Yet again Keith pops what he thinks is an inappropriate boner because  _holy fuck the idea of either of them being dominant or submissive DOES THINGS TO HIM_. They bring it up in the first place because Shiro had brought up wanting to try being a dom but knew he loved having Allura as his dom and she had no interest in subbing. They reassure that this wasn't the reason they had brought Keith into their relationship in the first place, that he had been a happy unplanned event they were both grateful for ever since they happened to cross paths, but that they were hoping Keith would be interested in being a sub to both Shiro and Allura?

Keith feels a kind of 'click' in his head upon being asked that. From what porn he had seen before, he'd always put himself as the 'bottom' and figured that translated across to being a sub, so he nods, and shyly asks if they could elaborate on it. The more that they talk abut what it entails, the more that Keith gets a sense of _yes this is **right**_ deep in his gut, but swears everything stops when he hears...

"-and there's some animal play that can be done too, the most common being **puppy play** -"

Keith goes quiet and they notice, thinking he isn't liking what they're talking about, but when they try to end the conversation Keith finally comes back to awareness and frantically tells them to continue please, and definitely talk a bit more about that puppy one.

Allura smiles all too bright and quickly goes on to explaining, "Puppy play typically revolves around a sub that is the puppy and a dom, or in our case doms, that are the owners of the puppy. There's all sorts of accessories and scenarios that can be used, we had even tried it at one point."

Keith's eyebrows raise at the 'tried' but Shiro quickly steps in to explain, "It was one of the first kinds of play we tried together. We were both into the idea, and I thought I would enjoy being the puppy, but after a few tries it just wasn't working for me. I'm a bit more of a pushy sub, and while that can work for this kind of play we just both weren't enjoying it. We dropped it and switched to the kind of play we do now, and that worked out better for us. We revisited the idea once we started to talk about me trying a different dynamic and that's when we realized that I wanted to be an owner with Allura, that I didn't want to be owned."

Now that was an image Keith had maybe thought about, him on his knees between Shiro and Allura, a collar around his neck- "I'll do it. I'll be your puppy."

Shiro and Allura are staring at him, and honestly Keith probably would too if he could astral project his mind out of his body. He's worried for half a second before they both beam at him, and that feeling of _right_ from before grew back into his stomach.

They're both ecstatic that Keith wants to do it, but tell him they'd like to start training him as a sub before they move up to training him to be their puppy. Cue some sort of sub training montage here.

Keith is nervous when he gets the approval from the two that he can start his puppy training, worry building up that despite the anticipation and the build up Keith may for some reason decide that puppy play wasn't for him, and he wants to _die_ at the thought of disappointing Allura and Shiro, and it wasn't that he felt he had to follow through with it, but that all he wanted to do was please them. That all proves to be nothing to worry about when they give him his first collar.

Allura explains how collars are viewed in puppy play, how people view them as things like stages or had special meanings behind them. Anybody being an unclaimed puppy use non-permanent collars like ropes, there are collars meant for show during public events and discreet ones that can be worn everyday, and what they were going to do with Keith was start him off with a training collar before graduating him up to a collar that showed he was in a committed relationship.

He closes his eyes upon being told, and almost jumps when he feels something wrap around his neck and click into place. When he's prompted to open them he sees that a mirror is being held in front of him, held up by Shiro who he can see in the reflection just beside his head. He sees a collar that seemed right from the pet store, a slick black one, around his neck, and wasn't quite sure what to think until he noticed a tag hanging from the metal ring centered so the flat metal could lay perfectly on his collarbone.

It's a black bone that had 'Shiro' engraved on it in a blocky font, and Keith faintly hears Shiro apologizing behind him, saying that of all things the collar got lost for a bit and he would've had a tag with Keith's name on it but he just found it after they had said Keith was ready and his voice gets tuned out as Keith's eyes continue look at it, a hand reaching up to trace it.

"You really want me to have your old collar?" He looked between Shiro and Allura, and sees the brief worry across their faces (No don't worry I still want to be yours) before it changed to a warm and loving look, and Keith gasps when Shiro presses a kiss at the nape of his neck, lips brushing against the collar and sending tingles down Keith's spine.

"It's a nice full circle we think, how we were so eager to buy this and so disappointed it didn't work out. Allura pointed out that maybe it was destiny, that a butterfly somewhere flapped its wings and caused a chain reaction that led us to finding you, that this collar was always meant for you and was just waiting. We finally found our stray puppy that needed a home."

Keith doesn't expect the swell of emotions those words bring. The _happiness_ and the _content_ and the _belonging_ that swirl around, and he thinks this is what love feels like. And somehow he lucked out and had double the amount than others did. The tears spring up in his eyes and they're kissed away by two sets of lips and Keith feels loved.

They slowly work through the training, getting him used to the feeling of a collar, talking about and setting up guidelines for Keith to follow, and most of all helping Keith grow comfortable with the headspace he desires. Keith greets each part of it with some shy embarrassment; crawling around on all fours, letting go and acting like a puppy, and the one that he's most unsure about is 'speaking'. But he's spurred on by his need to see Shiro or Allura or both smile at him and say _good boy!_

He loves the rewards he gets upon completing different parts of his training, new gear that gets incorporated into the play. They buy him knee pads after he proves how well he takes to crawling with his hands and knees, they begin to use his cereal of choice as treats when he obeys their commands, they give him a headband with floppy black lab ears when he starts to speak without prompt from them. Keith is more excited than he ever thought he could be when they gift him tails, one a tail with a wide base and loops meant to be threaded by a belt, and he shivers when he sees the black buttplug tail.

Up to this point they hadn't crossed sex or any serious scene play with the puppy play, wanting to take time to get Keith used to everything and also so Shiro and Allura themselves could test the waters of being owners, especially Shiro finding his standing as a dom. Shiro's the one to work with Keith the most on puppy training, Allura letting him take the reigns and gently guiding when needed.

The first time they include sexual play into it becomes a vivid memory for Keith. They talk for nearly a week about the kind of stuff they could do for their first scene, and eventually it ends in Keith more than happy with every scenario, and he tells them he trusts them with whatever they pick.

They decide on a day to have Keith try the whole nine-yards for a whole day, and he's excited and nervous when he wakes up to a note tucked by his pillow, instructing him to put on everything left on his desk and to come downstairs when he's ready. He lays an eye on the pile and sees the tail plug sitting on top and swears he's half hard already, a subtle message that they were going to introduce intimacy and Keith was _thrilled_. So maybe he got a bit carried away with prepping himself and watching himself wag his tail in the mirror, that was something he would take to his grave. He quickly pulled on his red socks and jockstrap and the black shorts provided, slid on the knee-pads and topped it off with the ear headband, and tried not to bolt from his room and down the stairs.

Allura and Shiro are waiting patiently in the kitchen, the training collar sitting innocently between them on the counter. They restate the rules and what they expect of Keith, remind him to use colors at anytime and ask him what he wants his safeword to be. The excitement dulls for a moment as Keith's eyes get a far-off look and he responds with sunflower, but it quickly picks back up as he hears the clink of the metal, a red bone tag with Keith's name engraved on it dangling next to Shiro's, and goes still as Shiro clicks it around his neck. Shiro grabs him by the chin and asks for his color. Keith smiles and responds with green.

They all slide easily into their roles, Shiro and Allura beckoning at Keith to follow Master and Mistress, and he carefully drops to his knees and obeys. It's the first time that Keith feels truly at ease, knowing that all he had to do was listen and do as he was told. Master and Mistress each spend some time with him, Keith plays fetch with Master and cuddles with Mistress, and they all take a nap because Keith had hardly slept the previous night, too excited for the day. There's a ball of anticipation that grows the longer they play, Keith unsure of when the sex will be but he trusts them, and doesn't pry or push. He hadn't expected to wake up hard and rutting into Master's leg though.

Keith is blushing red and hoping that Shiro was still asleep, but gasps when he looks up and sees that Master was in fact wide awake, fixing him with a heated and intense look he'd never seen before and Keith is stuck to the spot. He whines when the leg presses against his hard length, panting and squirming as Master finally spoke with a low voice, "Did puppy have a wet dream? The evidence is there, so tell the truth." Keith hunches his shoulders in and nods, feeling the lust burn through his body at the action.

The smirk on Shiro's face is exactly the one he sends Keith in the bedroom, and he surprises himself with the moan that slips out. "It must've been good, you were calling out to me and your Mistress, woke us both up." Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, jumping when a hand playfully pinched at his ass, turning his head and whining when he saw Allura giving a more controlled version of the look Shiro had, voice teasing as she ran that hand up Keith's back, "He has been waiting all day, I know I would enjoy seeing our _good boy_ all flustered and aching." with that Keith felt the last of his control fall away, whimpering and unashamedly humping into Master's leg.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Keith!" Keith snapped his head up, biting his lip as Master began to order him about. "Master and Mistress are going to help you, okay? You have to listen though. I want you to kneel in front of Mistress and open your mouth like a good boy, tell me your color first then you can go." Keith breathes out 'green' and does just as he's told, turning around on the bed to face Allura, flushing even more red when after opening his mouth she tuts and sticks her tongue out and he follows the example. She smiles at him, and scratches at the back of his head. "What a good boy! Following Master's instructions perfectly! Hold this position now while Mistress and Master reward you."

Keith shakes as he feels Shiro come up behind him, tugging his shorts down and carefully over the plug. Keith gets an idea and shakes his hips, causing the tail to wag and a pleased laugh from behind him and Keith preens as Master gives him praise. He cries out as Allura and Shiro simultaneously press their mouths to him, Allura right over a pert nipple on Keith's chest and Shiro pressing a tongue around the tail and licking at his rim. He lets himself go limp in their hold, putting his focus on keeping position like Mistress said even as she bit and sucked hickeys onto his chest and Master eased the tail out to properly rim and drive Keith's arousal through the roof.

He's approaching his climax a lot faster than he thought would happen, and frantically tries to think of a way to warn them, and manages enough of a deep breath to get a  _woof_ out that makes him leak more pre, but Allura hears it and pulls back, lips shiny and smiling as she responds, "What is it love? Getting close?" he weakly nods, chest heaving with each pant as he locked eyes with her, and she smiles and simply says "Then come for us, sweet boy."

Keith _screams_ and _writhes_ between the two as he comes, the front of his underwear getting damp and messy as he feels two hands palm and grind down on his dick to work him through the high. His limbs are heavy and made of jello when he comes back down, but he's guided down onto the bed and surrounded immediately on each side. Master and Mistress are drowning him in praise and kisses and Keith can feel his heart swelling. He feels wetness and heat and pressure on both his legs, and he lets out a broken whine because he wants to make them feel as good as he did, pressing one knee up into Mistress and a thigh between Master's legs. Keith's almost afraid they'll tell him to stop, but sighs when he feels his knee go slick and a hardness thrust against his hip and two voices whispering how proud and pleased and aroused they are and he feels sated when they come because of _him_.

They lay like that for a while, Keith just about to doze off when he hears Allura ask him if he's ready for the play to stop. He shakes his head, and responds with a no and telling them he's still on green when Shiro presses for it. Keith makes it all the way to their designated time for the play to end and he feels better than he had when starting that morning. They reward him the next day with the red leather collar they had custom made for Keith, and that was the day they truly cemented their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the commentary (made by me or others) as i was typing this up in the chat
> 
> heavy breathing  
> breathing heavy  
> Normally i don't like ships with Allura but when you do it I'm fine and i love it  
> i have a reputation of changing peoples minds about things and i love it  
> I think it's because you're doing pet play and that is my biggest weakness.  
> How dare you Lulu.  
> ... Okay I still am in love with this but I have also just realized that my best friend's household actually does use the "master/mistress" terms when talking to the dog and idk if I can ever step foot in her home ever again now  
> fuck y e s no angst this time BI NCH


End file.
